Vault 117
Vault 117 is a Vault-Tec Vault located in Burlington, Vermont. It was one of 105 experimental vaults. History Pre-War Vault 117 was commissioned in 2069 by Vault-Tec and was one of the last vaults to be completed, just a few months before the Great War. This vault had a very unique social experiment, in which the overseer would be Chinese. Additionally, the vault would also have a large number of American-Chinese citizens, with many military defectors and former Chinese citizens. This experiment would be made to study American reactions to a large Chinese population in the vault. A group of Vault-Tec staff was to observe the population from a secret vault, unknown even to the overseer. The Great War On October 23rd, 2077, the day the bombs dropped, residents of Burlington and nearby towns made their way to Vault 117. Upon arrival at the vault, many American people were surprised by the amount of "reds" and "commies" in the vault. The Chinese portion of the vault was disgusted by the rude comments by most of the American people, but more outrage came when they found out the overseer of the Vault was Chinese. Experimentation Five months after the opening of the vault, Vault-Tec scientists released a poison gas into the medical lab, almost killing the medical personnel, who were almost exclusively American. The American inhabitants had blamed the Chinese for this, although the overseer insisted he had no idea what caused the incident, which was true. Two years following the incident, an automatic turret was activated by the scientists and gunned down three vault residents, all who were American. This time there was nearly a riot, and vault security got involved in the incident. By 2080, some of the vault residents, particularly the Chinese and some of the American people noticed the peculiarity of the incidents and formed a committee to investigate. Shortly after the first meeting, all of the members were killed by poison gas, turret malfunctions or a radiation leak from the cave. The vault overseer assigned a security detail to investigate, however most were killed sometime during the investigation. As tensions continued to rise in the vault, the primary reactor failed and forced the residents to use emergency power until the reactor was fixed. However, the overseer received news that they didn't have enough parts to fix the reactor, so he had no other choice but to send an expedition into the wasteland. Five Vault-Tec staff members were sent to the wasteland. They never returned back, which sparked more fear in the vault. Eventually, a group in the vault led a successful riot and left the vault using radiation suits, promising to bring back parts to the vault. After weeks of no contact with the team, they finally returned with the appropriate parts to fix the reactor. The vault overseer was extremely pleased and decided not to put them into the brig. A few years later while looking out into a cavern, a resident noticed a light emanating and moving around from deep inside. He reported this to the overseer immediately and he sent a team to investigate to light. Unfortunately, the team was killed by automatic security turrets, which raised further suspicion by the overseer. Why were there turrets down in the caverns? Meanwhile, in the secret vault, food supplies are running low and the scientists are getting desperate, so they trigger a full system malfunction in the main vault so they can retrieve food supplies, however, during the power shutdown some of them are caught by vault security and detained for questioning. After being threatened by security, they answer the questions. Later, all of the people in the brig were killed by the vault scientists in the secret vault using radioactive gas. Unfortunately, the scientists decided to kill off the vault population one by one in less than a year, including the overseer, until only a small team remained in the vault. A Vault-Tec engineer Brian Anderson led this group, and they all left the vault to the surface in radiation suits, but as they moved out of the ruins of Burlington, the radiation dropped enough for the air to be breathable. They settled in an old relay outpost and remained there for years until a group of radscorpions moved in and killed them. Mercenary control In 2134, a group of mercenary's found Vault 117 and established it as their home base for a time. Unfortunately for them, many were killed due to the amount of radioactive material and toxic gas in the vault, and they soon moved out of the vault. Currently in 2287, the vault lays abandoned, with signs and warnings around warning people not to enter. Category:Vaults